One boy and two Girls
by AlvinXBrittanyFanAllDay115
Summary: Alvin gets Drunk and Dave takes Simon and Theo to get medicine, but Brittany and Jeanette have different things for Alvin then just medicine. Rated M just for Safety reasons


** This will be in CGI form, I think there cuter!**

Brittany walked into the living room where the rest of the family was.  
Hey has anyone seen Alvin? Asked Brittany.

Dave turned to her and said, Im not sure where he is. Then he turned a little more and had seen that his liquor cabinet has been opened.  
But I think I know what he's doing, said Dave as everyone looked towards the cabinet.

Um what's he doing? Asked Brittany.  
Getting Drunk, said Dave as everyone's eyes went wide.  
How do we find him, Asked Simon.  
That's easy, just follow the Liquor trail.

Oh, Said Simon.

Once everyone had followed the trail the ended up in the backyard shed where Dave keeps his lawnmower.  
They opened the door and found Alvin lying on his back with a Liquor bottle in his mouth chugging it down.

Jeanette looked at him with discuss and said, He smells funny.  
Dave pulled he bottle out of Alvin's mouth earning a hiccup from him.

Alvin looked at Dave and said, Oh "Hiccup" hi Dave! and he turned to Brittany and said, Your sexy! "Hiccup"  
Brittany's cheeks heated up at this and Dave noticed it.  
Brittany you do know that he's Drunk, and will have no memory of anything once he wakes up.  
But he's not asleep yet, Said Brittany.

Dave turned to her, He will be in a bit.  
Dave picked up Alvin and he started saying random stuff.

Alvin looked at Dave and started singing "Cotton Eyed Joe by Rednex"

Everyone looked at each other with confusion, Is he redneck? Asked Eleanor.  
No don't think so, because we would be Redneck to if he was, Said Simon.  
Alright lets get him inside, Said Dave carrying Alvin indoors.

Once everyone was inside Dave took Alvin up to his bedroom where he laid him in his bed.  
Dave turned to the Girls and said, Ok ill need you three to stay here why the boy's and I got get some medicine.  
The girls looked and Dave and said, Why use!  
Because Alvin doesn't hit girls, and with him being Drunk he's likely to attack someone, but he will not if your there, hill never forgive him self if he hurts one of you three.  
The girls looked at Alvin and awed at this, He really cares that much for use? Asked Brittany.  
He does, just keep him intact, where going to get medicine, oh and this is one time that I will allow you to hit Alvin if he tries anything.  
COOL!  
Dave left the girls with Alvin and tool the boys with him to get meds for Alvin.

The girls where just sitting there for about five minutes when they herd a moan.  
Alvin? Asked Brittany.  
Mommy! Said Alvin.  
He's really Drunk said Eleanor.

Jeanette turned to Brittany who was walking out of the bedroom.  
Where are you going, asked Jeanette.  
I'll be right back, Said Brittany.

A few minutes later Brittany came back with a bottle of red stuff.  
What's that? Asked Eleanor.  
Alvin looks like he's having fun, I wana see what im missing. Said Brittany.  
Brittany took the bottle and drunk about half of it and she looked like she was having trouble standing.  
Whoah! Jenny you got to try this! Said Brittany.

Umm woah! Said Jeanette as Brittany shoved the bottle in her mouth.  
After Jeanette finished drinking she said, I approve... why is everything so colorful?  
I know right! Said Brittany.  
I'm out! Said Eleanor as she hoped of the bed and ran out the room.

The two Drunk sisters turned and looked at Alvin half conscious.  
You thinking what im thinking? Asked Brittany.  
I don't know but Alvin looks sexy, Said Jeanette.

2 hours later.

Dave and the boys returned home, Dave got out of the care and walked up to the door with the boys.  
Once Dave had unlocked the door he had seen Eleanor sitting on the couch with a terrified look on her face.

Dave walked up to her worried about her, Eleanor what's wrong? Asked Dave.  
Go up stairs, you'll find out yourself, they where so loud!  
Dave was confused, he did what Eleanor said and regretted it as soon as he entered there room.  
There on the floor was Alvin, Brittany, and Jeanette's clothes, Dave looked at the bed and had seen all three of them snuggled up next to each other, Alvin in the middle, Brittany to the right and Jeanette to the left.

I need to sell my Liquor, Said Dave as he turned around an walked back to the living room.  
Ok everyone your sleeping in my room tonight, Said Dave.  
Why asked Theodore.  
Trust me, just sleep in my room.

1 Week Later

ALVIN! Yelled Brittany as she and Jeanette came walking toward him. for some reason there fur was brighter.  
What I do, Asked Alvin.  
Nothing, Said Jeanette.  
Brittany handed Alvin a book.  
Alvin looked at the book and asked why did she give it to him.  
Brittany and Jeanette looked at Alvin and Brittany said, Alvin you know anything about keeping care of baby's?  
No, Said Alvin.  
Well start reading your going to need it. Said Jeanette.

Alvin's Facial Expression: 0_0

**There you have it, I would never let any of my story's go un Kinkyfied, please Review be nice but honest. **


End file.
